Vendetta
by Merks
Summary: Sesshomaru had never liked the business of killing, never liked soiling the same hands he held his daughter with in putrid blood. But sometimes, he simply can't help it.


**I figured that, since I'm re-working some of my failed ideas, I'd include this story because I like it so damn much. So here's the first chapter, re-written and hopefully better. And this time, I'll actually put up a second one! And a third! All the way to the end. :] (And I do not own Inuyasha) Plus, please don't tell me that they're OOC. I am aware of this. =] (ESPECIALLY Sesshomaru 0.o)**

There was a general buzz of chat and laughter echoing through the pavilion. A glass clinked sharply, commanding attention from the crowd, and a short, old man smiled brightly, clearing his throat. "Today is a beautiful, sunny day. Thank you for all attending."

Inuyasha had tuned out the instant his new grandfather-in-law had started talking, drumming his fingers on the table. The best man had spoken. He'd danced with his newly-wed bride. And now the only thing seperating him and the food was a speech that was sure to be long.

When he yawned loudly and sighed, Kagome shot him a sharp look, but he failed to notice as his head thudded onto crossed arms. "Inuyasha!" she stage whispered, "pay attention!" He sighed again but complied, lifting his head and staring blankly at the old Higurashi man.

As he spoke of memories and the good times, Inuyasha snatched a few shrimp from a passing waiter and began munching loudly, a few heads turning to stare at him. Kagome continued to glare until he put the shrimp down and payed attention until his wife dropped her guard. He rested his chin in his hand and closed his eyes, listening but not hearing.

Minutes passed, but to Inuyasha it seemed like hours. He was contemplating feigning the need to pee when he heard a gunshot. His eyes shot open as more rang out and the guests of his wedding began to panic. He stood so fast he tipped his chair backwards, only to duck next to Kagome when a bullet struck the ice sculpture not four feet from his head. "Where's Souta?" He asked, and Kagome pointed under their table, where her little brother was cowering, holding his cat close to his chest.

Inuyasha warily stuck his head above the table and surveyed the reception. He noticed that his guests had all fled or were hiding, and only a few of his many security guards had been wounded or gunned down. He was just about to retreat back under the table when he noticed something that set his blood on ice.

Sesshomaru was occupied with the gunfight, and he had unwittingly left his little daughter unprotected. Rin had her eyes squeezed shut and her hands pressed over her ears, tears falling down her cheeks as she trembled. He gauged how far away he was and his chances, and he got up, running to her as fast as he could.

"There he is!" he vaguely heard, and a few more shots were fired. Several missed, and he turned, not wanting to lead the gunfire towards his niece. Sesshomaru turned and spotted his brother narrowly escaping bullets and he shot at the masked men, swearing softly to himself at the near futility of this.

He emptied his clip and switched guns, covering for Kagome as she ran and grabbed Rin, whisking her behind the table, still trying to kill, or at least _wound_ the men after his brother while working on not injuring any guests. He succeeded in bringing down several more before he heard Kagome shriek and turned in her direction just in time to see his brother fall.

The men dropped their guns and fled to their cars, so he dropped his gun and ran in long, quick strides to Inuyasha. His brother had been shot in his chest and his white shirt was quickly staining red. "Inuyasha, stay with me." He commanded and his brother blinked, coughing up blood.

He took of his suit coat and began ordering people around, telling them to get bandages from his car, call paramedics, make sure others were okay. He heard Kagome crying and people murmuring in the background, but nothing took his concentration from his dying sibling. He saw Inuyasha's eyes dull and begin to roll, and he smacked him, forcing Inuyasha to look at him. "Stay with me." He told him, holding his eyes with his as he attempted to staunch the blood.

Inuyasha was fading, and fast. He tried to speak, but Sesshomaru shook his head, a determined look on his face. "Save your breath, Inu, and concentrate on living." His voice was smooth, worried, and falsely calm; he'd begun to realize that Inuyasha was beyond help. But he wouldn't quit.

He heard the sirens coming closer, and saw his brother continue to fight. "Inu, otouto, come on. You can do it." Sesshomaru was whispering to him, holding towels tightly over the wound in his chest. "You can do this... You can do this..." he repeated it like a mantra, meaning it every time.

He could hear Kagome crying and people murmuring in the background, he could hear the sirens get louder and stop, hear the shouts and the cries, and the sounds of help drawing near. He saw his brother giving it his all to stay conscious, but he knew that he was losing that battle. He stayed still and numb as the paramedics pulled him away from his sibling and set to work, unable to move even as Inuyasha was quickly transported to the ambulence.

After a moment he closed his eyes and prayed that kami keep his baby brother safe.

-

Kagome had always hated hospitals. The stark sterility, the blank white walls, the smell of antisceptic and the feeling of grief. But to this day she had never imagined hating being in one as much as she did now. She was sitting in the waiting room with her maid of honor, Sango, the best man, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Souta and Rin, unable to stop the tears and whole body sobs for the life of her.

Rin was quiet and subdued, snuggled against her fathers chest, having finally cried herself dry. Sesshomaru was cuddling her close, staring at the sparse decorations and thinking to himself. He was incapeable of getting the image of his brother lying there, bleeding profusely, out of his head.

In an attempt to distract himself, he stood, shifting Rin slightly as he did so. "I'm going to get something to drink to calm my nerves. Anyone else want anything?" It took every fiber in his body to keep his voice from shaking.

Sango looked up and nodded. "Just bring back some juice and muffins." she requested, returning her attention to trying to offer Kagome even a small shred of comfort.

He headed for the cafeteria, concentrating on walking normally. He needed to be the strong one. He needed to keep himself together, for Kagome, for Rin, for himself. He went to the selection of food and drink and gently shook Rin, getting her attention. "Hey aijou," he whispered, "you want anything to eat?"

She nodded sheepishly, asking for a cookie and some juice. He purchased everything and sat down at a table, needing to be away from Kagome's sobs before he too broke. As Rin ate, he stared out the window at the traffic below, reflecting on the circumstances in his and Inuyasha's lives that led to this.

He had Inuyasha had made many mistakes when they were younger. As young teens, they fell hard into the world of drugs. Sesshomaru's lip curled at the thought and he glanced to Rin, who was watching patients and visitors with mild interest. He remembered how dangerous some of the clients they had sold to were, and how many, most even, were willing to kill just to get their next fix. He hated recalling the events that released them, and even in his rememberance his brain overlooked them.

He remembered his anger when their father died, and how he'd blamed his brother up front, trying once to severely injure him by pushing him off the fire escape of their sixth story apartment. It took him far longer than he liked to admit nowadays to stop blaming him, and by then, he was afraid he had irreperably damaged his relationship with his little brother.

But somehow, they had overcome their troubles and their bond had only become stronger. And now here he sat, in a hospital cafeteria, facing the possibility of losing him.

He continued to think, concentrating once again on staying strong. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his brothers life. Kagome's, too. How it had ended up like this worried him. For Kagome's sake. For Sango, and Miroku. And for his Rin. He had no idea what was next, if there was a next, and he couldn't control his racing thoughts.

"Papa?" Rin tugged on his suit coat, standing beside him. He turned his attention to her, glad for a moment that she seemed less upset. "Chichioya?"

Hearing Rin speak in multiple languages brought another thought to his mind. Would they have to move again? They'd gotten settled in America perhaps a year ago, and he didn't want to have to pack up and leave again. Not like in Japan. "Papa?" Rin asked again.

"Ee, aijou?" he lifted her into his lap.

"Will you always be my papa?" She asked him, staring up at him with watery eyes. He wondered briefly how affected she was by this afternoon before stroking her hair.

"Forever, aijou."

"You promise?"

"Hai, Rin. I promise. Why are you asking these questions?"

She was quiet, leaning against him. He decided that today, he wouldn't push her, so he settled for stroking her hair still, rocking slightly. After a few more minutes, he stood, cradling her back against him and lifting the tray with everyones drinks and food on it.

When he returned to the waiting room, he nearly dropped the tray. Kagome and Sango were missing, anda stricken-faced, silently crying Miroku was comforting a sobbing Souta. Disbelief flooded his senses and he set down the tray, hugging Rin to him and closing his eyes.

He knew what this meant. He knew exactly what had happened, and he bit his lip to fight back his tears.

His baby brother, his precious otouto, was dead.

**TTFN X3  
**Aijou - beloved daughter  
Chichioya - father (I think)  
Ee - yes (informal)  
Hai - yes (formal)


End file.
